De aventuras y miedos
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: A Marlene le encantan las aventuras nocturnas, y más si son con Gideon Prewett, pero hay algunas que no le hacen tanta gracia


**Disclaimer:** todo el potterverso es de JK Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto **"Espejo de Oesed"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. Este reto era solo para aquellos que aún no habían ganado ningún reto así que esta era mi oportunidad para entra de una (puñetera) vez en la Vitrina de Trofeos. Consistía en escribir una historia que tuviese como tema central el espejo de Oesed y hoy estaba inspirada y lo he escrito.

* * *

**De aventuras y miedos**

o—o

Marlene adora leer, pero no todo tipo de libros. Algunos géneros le parecen un tostón y narran cosas que son difíciles de creer, es imposible que un niño que es apenas adolescente derrote a un malvado que ha exclavizado a casi toda la humanidad. Ella prefería leer libros sobre historia —de la magia no, esa era un rollo, de la muggle—, o novelas de misterio. Le encantaba intentar adivinar quien era el asesino antes de que el propio detective lo descubriese, e iba anotando las pistas que le parecían importantes en su pequeña libreta, que siempre tenía a mano.

Esa elección de géneros de lectura le provocaba varios enfrentamientos a lo largo de la semana con Gideon Prewett. El chico adoraba la fantasía y los argumentos que Marlene siempre desechaba por falta de complejidad y de realismo. La joven siempre había pensado que eran magos ¿que había más fantasioso que eso? Si querías leer cosas de fantasía lo mejor era leer libros sobre historia de la magia —que sí, que la asignatura era un aburrimiento, pero al menos lo que se contaba en esos libros tenía algo de realismo (aunque la cantidad de guerras que tenían los duendes no eran normales)—. Cuando la muchacha exponía ese argumento, el pelirrojo casi le saltaba al cuello; y sus discusiones acababan cuando cada uno se iba hacia lados contrarios criticando los gustos literarios del otro.

Por eso cuando, en Historia de la magia, escuchó a su compañeros llamarla desde su pupitre decidió ignorarlo. No iba a volver a pelearse con él por el mismo tema, intentaría aguantar un mes sin tener choques con él. Pero cuando sintió una bola de papel estrellarse contra su cabeza, se giró dispuesta a gritarle que se metiese la bola por donde le cupiese y lo iba a hacer pero vio como el chico le hacía gestos para que saliese de la clase. Marlene era una chica aplicada, no iba saltándose clases por ahí, pero cuando Gideon Prewett te pedía algo con esa sonrisa diabólica (que solía significar que tenía un plan que metería en problemas a todo el que se involucrase) era difícil negarse. Así que se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y salió de la clase.

Se sentó en el suelo y, a los pocos minutos, el pelirrojo salió de la clase.

— Así que al baño ¿no? Que excusa tan buena, Mar, cada vez me sorprendes más — le dijo el chico con sorna mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

— Seguro que ha sido mejor que la tuya ¿qué le has dicho? O mejor ¿has conseguido que te mande a hablar con el director?— le contestó la chica.

— No, lista, he dicho que últimamente estabas vomitando y que te he visto blanca cuando salías de la clase y que tenía que comprobar si estabas bien— terminó sonriendo.

—¡Por Merlín! Dime que es una broma y no le has dicho eso— Al ver el brillo de diversión en los ojos de su amigo, Marlene lo entendió todo—. Eres un gilipollas, ¿es qué no tenías otra excusa? Por Morgana, si presentas tantas a lo largo del día que debes tener un libro donde escribirlas.

— Claro que tenía más, pero con las otras no habrías puesto esa cara de enfado— le contestó Gideon, soltando una risotada.

— Bueno, dejando aparte que ahora por tu culpa tengo que fingir que tengo vómitos ¿que es lo que querías? Vamos, dudo que me hayas sacado de clase solo para avergonzarme con esa excusa.

Como respuesta a la pregunta el chico sacó un papel doblado de un bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregó. La muchacha observó el pergamino con cuidado, parecía muy antiguo; lo abrió y lo primero que le saltó a la vista fue un dibujo que había en la esquina del papel. En él se representaba un espejo de cuerpo entero adornado con florituras.

— ¿Qué es esto, Gideon?— preguntó la chica; por una vez no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba viendo, pero conociendo a su amigo, era normal que no conociese ese objeto.

— Estás viendo un dibujo del espejo de Oesed. Estaba estudiando Historia de la magia, por estudiar quiero decir, hojear el libro sin leer nada, cuando vi este pergamino entre las hojas del libro. Cuando conseguí leerlo, porque vaya letra tenía el chico que lo escribió, me acordé de ti y de tu particular y extraño escepticismo. Si te miras a este espejo puedes ver reflejado el más profundo deseo de tu corazón.

— Eso es... imposible. A ver, no se sostiene por ninguna de las leyes básicas de la magia.

— En todas las magias hay objetos especialmente poderosos que no tienen por qué sostenerse por ninguno de tus queridos principios básicos— le contestó Gideon con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué hablas como si hubiese muchas magias? Gideon, solo hay una magia y es la que nosotros utilizamos. Los objetos mágicos siempre siguen esas leyes, es como si te creyeses el cuento de los tres hermanos.

— ¡Es que me lo creo!— Marlene negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué te apuestas a que lo encuentro?— La muchacha lo miró de manera burlona— Aunque claro, tendrías que venir conmigo. Tranquila, aquí dice que está escondido en Hogwarts.

— Gideon, es una leyenda, no es cierto. Pero si te hace ilusión te acompañaré, ¿cuándo lo hacemos?

— Esta noche, a las diez te esperaré en la puerta de tu sala común— Marlene asintió; sabía que no encontrarían nada, pero una aventura de vez en cuando no iba mal— . Ah, y una cosa más, yo voy a volver a clase ya, y yo que tú también lo haría, Binns se va a creer que tienes diarrea en vez de vómitos— dijo antes de echar a correr hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia.

Marlene sonrió y corrió tras él.

o— o

Marlene se recogió su pelo rubio en una trenza y bajó las escaleras que conducían a su sala común. Lo bueno de ser una Ravenclaw era que no mucha gente conseguía contestar las adivinanzas— o directamente les daba pereza ponerse a pensar—, por lo que solo la gente de su casa entraba. Porque por ejemplo, en la sala común de Gryffindor podía entrar todo el mundo que se supiese la contraseña, lo cual no era muy difícil, porque los alumnos de esa casa casi la gritaban por los pasillos. Aunque aceptaba que el premio a la la entrada más original lo tendría Hufflepuff— tal vez no a la que mejor huela en el caso de que falle—, pero eso de cantar una melodía no era tan fácil.

Mientras pensaba en eso, salió de la sala común encontrándose a Gideon de cara. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era raro encontrarse a ese chico salir por la noche sin su hermano gemelo, pero puesto que Fabian lleva dos días metido en la enfermería—debido a un tropiezo con una poción de Emmeline Vance, que todo Hogwarts sabe que no son las más saludables— y por mucho que ha insistido, aún no le dejan salir.

—Mar—le saludó él echándose a andar por los pasillos, con la joven pisándole los talones.

—Gideon, te lo diré por decimosexta vez desde que nos conocemos. No me llames Mar, mi nombre es Marlene, que, por cierto, es mucho más bonito— le contestó la chica. Podría haberse callado, su hermana Emily también la llamaba así y no le molestaba en absoluto, pero la necesidad de discutir con su compañero era acuciante.

—Con lo bonito que es Mar, acéptalo, te quejas por quejarte. He escuchado a tu hermana llamarte así— Marlene sonrió, Gideon era más observador que la media. Si ella le hubiese podido mandar a una casa, obviamente habría elegido Ravenclaw. Aunque imaginó que a la tierna edad de once años lo único que quería el muchacho era no separarse de su hermano gemelo, así que el Sombrero le mandó a Gryffindor casi de inmediato.

—Porque es mi hermana pequeña, no le voy a prohibir que me llame así, sobre todo porque...— La joven iba a seguir hablando pero su amigo le tapó la boca con la mano y le indicó que escuchase con atención.

Menos mal que la había callado, porque por el pasillo contiguo venía Filch. Marlene vio como Gideon le guiñaba un ojo y le indicaba que no se moviese y salió de su escondite.

—Eh, Filch, creo que se me ha perdido mis fuegos artificiales ¿sabes dónde están? Ah, es verdad, me los confiscaste la semana pasada— escuchó que decía Gideon dirigiéndose al conserje—. En ese caso, me voy— dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba ella.

—Maldito mocoso— gruñó Filch antes de salir tras su amigo.

Marlene salió de su escondite e iba a dirigirse a intentar evitar que su compañero acabase castigado de nuevo cuando vio que algo se le había caído a Gideon. Bueno, eso era una posibilidad, pero puede que lo hubiese tirado al suelo adrede. Cuando lo abrió, admiró la cuidada caligrafía del joven.

_Querida Mar:_

_Si lees esto es que he sido capturado por el trol de las mazmorras, o sea Filch, intentando protegerte de sus garras. Quiero que le digas a mi hermano que le quiero y que nunca le olvidaré. Pero no te preocupes por mí, solo seré sometido a múltiples torturas que terminarán despedazándome._

_Bueno, fuera de broma (lo sé, sé lo estás pensando. Yo siendo serio. Increíble, ¿verdad?), te h__e__ marcado en este precioso plano de Hogwarts, dibujado a toda prisa por mi hermano, los puntos donde es probable que esté el espejo. Porque sé que, aunque no esté, lo vas a buscar si no quieres que mañana te mate lenta y dolorosamente._

_Te quiere mucho (con vómitos y diarreas de broma incluidos), bueno, creo que mucho es demasiado, simplemente me caes bien; excepto cuando me llevas la contraria, que viene a ser la mayoría del tiempo que pasamos juntos. Bueno, eso, que adiós._

_Gideon_

Marlene no pudo evitar sonreír ante la carta de su amigo y decidió que buscaría el espejo de Oesed —que, aún a sabiendas de que no lo encontraría, no quería decepcionar a su amigo— por los puntos marcados por su amigo. Casi saltó de alegría cuando solo vio un punto marcado con un asterisco, obra de su amigo, y debajo del mapa había unas pocas lineas escritas por Gideon.

_Esta claro que está en la Sección prohibida, ¿quién le denegaría el acceso a unos niños a una parte de la biblioteca si solo hubiese libros? Piénsalo_

Era evidente que Gideon había puesto ese punto sin tener ni idea, era obvio porque esos libros estaban prohibidos. Su amigo, más que nadie, sabía el efecto que podían tener unas palabras escritas en un libro sobre una persona; además, allí había libros que exploraban la magia oscura y libros que tenían unos hechizos muy avanzados. Sin pensar nada más, salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca, no tenía mucho tiempo. El joven conseguiría entretener a Filch durante un tiempo, el cual ella había perdido demasiado leyendo la carta y ubicándose en el mapa, no le debería quedar mucho

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, sacó su varita y abrió la puerta con un hechizo e hizo lo mismo con la de la sección prohibida. Aunque adoraba participar con los gemelos en sus travesuras y entrar en lugares prohibidos, esa en concreto siempre le había impuesto más respeto que las otras. Sobretodo porque había visto con sus propios ojos los efectos de la magia oscura y de los hechizos avanzados que no se deberían nombrar. Sacudió la cabeza, se había prometido a si misma no pensar en eso, o al menos intentarlo.

Empezó a andar por los pasillos de esa sección; solo había libros, libros y libros, ningún espejo de cuerpo entero. De repente, empezó a escuchar pasos. Venían de todos lados, no sabía adonde ir hasta que se topó con una puerta. La abrió intentando esconderse de lo que fuese que la perseguía.

La habitación en la que entró estaba vacía, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista, pero al fondo se encontraba un espejo. Marlene abrió mucho los ojos, no podía serlo, era imposible. Se acercó poco a poco, cada vez yendo más lento. Gideon le había dicho que ese espejo mostraba lo que uno más quería en el mundo ¿qué era lo que ella más quería en el mundo? No lo sabía, y le daba miedo averiguarlo. Estaba a unos pasos de él cuando empezó a pensar, si en ese espejo se reflejase lo que ella más quería ¿sería capaz de alejarse? ¿Sería capaz de irse de esa habitación o permanecería allí hasta que el hambre y la sed la hiciesen pedazos? ¿Tendría la fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de aquello que más quería en el mundo? No lo creía.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Se giró y salió corriendo de esa habitación, le daba igual que alguien la oyese y la castigase. Todo era mejor que la culpa, esa que le martilleaba el cerebro. No había sido capaz, era una cobarde, pero le daba igual. Había actuado de manera inteligente, pero no como lo habría hecho Gideon. Sentía como si lo hubiese decepcionado, como si todo el camino no hubiese servido para otra cosa que para realzar su cobardía y su miedo a lo desconocido.

Llegó a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y dejó que el sueño la llevase a lugares donde ella podía hacer lo que quisiese, sin tener miedo a lo que pudiese pasar.

o—o

—Eh, Mar, ¿encontraste el espejo de Oesed?— le preguntó Gideon cuando la vio esa mañana. El chico estaba como nuevo, como si no hubiese pasado la noche en la oficina del conserje.

—No, por desgracia para ti, busqué por el lugar donde me indicaste y no había nada— contestó Marlene sin variar ni un ápice la expresión de su cara. Puede que fuese egoísta, pero no quería que el chico fuese a buscar el espejo y menos que supiese lo cobarde que era.

—Vaya, que decepción. Bueno, otro misterio será ¿verdad, Mar?— dijo soltando una risotada y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Marlene suspiró y se obligó a sonreir.

—Sí, la próxima vez será.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** ¿soy la única que piensa que el final es un poco mierdoso? No lo digo por el miedo de Marlene, con el que me he sentido bastante identificada, pobre chiquilla. Ah y debo decir que shippeo una nueva pareja Marlene/Gideon ¿no son cucos? Si lo son xD

Por cierto, lo de Fabian en la enfermería por culpa de una poción de Emmeline debo decir que es una cosita que le he cogido prestada (con su permiso) a **Misila **(que tiene fics de Fabian y Emmeline muy monos, así que, corriendo a leerlos)

También quiero agradecerle (mucho, muchísimo) su ayuda con el beteo a **Miss Lefroy**, oye, que en sus beteos se aprenden cosas interesantes (¿sabíais que un sobretodo era un abrigo? Yo no xD)


End file.
